YPC5GG23
is the 23rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 217th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Syrup is offered a chance to obtain his past and accepts it by stealing the Rose Pact and running off to Eternal. '' Summary Everyone wonders why the crown appeared and Syrup critisizes Coco by saying he is unable to do anything on his own and must rely on others to do his work for him. These words hurt Coco's feelings and he remains quiet afterwards. Later he thinks about the Crown, but Natts seems to understand and claims that isn't troubling him, but what Syrup said. Coco recalls his time back in Palmier Kingdom and how Syrup was the only one who could fly, but without the memories of his past he felt lonely, so Coco tried to help by bringing up the Cure Rose Garden and promised to help him look for it. He looked through several books and information, and asked several, but ultimately he was unable to locate or find any sign of it, causing Syrup to get angry and call him a liar. Natts confronts Coco suddenly, saying now they are together with Pretty Cure, and Syrup is here too so he doesn't need to worry over this. Nozomi and others try to think of a way to get the crown back to normal and Nozomi suggests using hot water, and Urara suggests calling King Donuts. They try this with no further idea and he tells them their are powers within the crowns, and four others remain to be found. The wearers gain special powers from these, and they are created by joining everyone's powers together. Meanwhile, Nebatakos came to give his report to Anacondy but she wasn't at her desk. She surprises Syrup, who was at the Clock Tower by himself, thinking about things. She offers him a chance to return and to give him information, asking for the Rose Pact in return. She also says that Eternal can defeat Pretty Cure any time they want to, but if he gives them the Rose Pact they won't have to suffer anymore. Later Syrup returns to Natts House and suspiciously asks for the Rose Pact. Nozomi entirely trusts him and hands it over with no questions, which shocks Syrup a little but he turns and runs away- only to bump into Coco who takes it back. He expresses shock when Syrup grabs it and runs away- just to bump into Natts as well, followed by Kurumi yelling as he escapes. He returns to the clock tower, where Kurumi later shows up to chastise him for being so rude. When she hears of his plans she confronts him and he flies away. The girls grow suspicious of Syrup with the Rose Pact not returning yet. Nozomi was sure he'll be back tomorrow, and suddenly Nebatakos came and caused trouble, though he was disappointed that they didn't have the Rose Pact. The girls transform and he creates a Hoshina using a bridge, which starts to attack them. The Cures struggle with Coco trying to defend them. Just as Nebatakos was about to attack Milky Rose came to the rescue. She reveals what happened, effectively startling the group and causing them distraction. Meanwhile, Syrup came to Eternal, preparing to give the Rose Pact so they'll stop attacking the Cures. But when he recalls the time he spent with the girls, he asks of their plans for the Rose Pact. Anacondy said it's not his business. Back at the battle, Dream still believed in Syrup and everyone vowed to bring him home before she unleashes Shooting Star to defeat the Hoshina. As Nebatakos wanted to teleport, Lemonade used her Prism Chain to grab him, forcing him to bring them with him as the others grab onto the chains, allowing them to return to Eternal. Syrup was eager to give Anacondy the Rose Pact, but he suddenly changes his mind, hesitating and causing an angered Anacody to attack. But suddenly a large explosion disrupts them, revealing everyone has showed up. Major Events *More information about the power of the Palmier Crown is revealed. *Coco is revealed to have attempted to help Syrup in the past but was abandoned when Syrup believed he couldn't do anything to help figure out who he was. *Syrup is believed to have joined with Eternal to give them the Rose Pact. *Using Cure Lemonade's Prism Chain, the Cures use Nebatakos to take them to Eternal's headquarters. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *King Donuts Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!